Something I've Longed
by Voltzs
Summary: They tell me I shouldn't have been born. They call me names and throw things. Even their parents will join in. My only salvation from the pain and suffering is my mother's smile. My name is Slipstream. I was supposed to be the bridge for the gap of Ponies and Dragons. Why are they doing this? (I suggest Reading Forgotten Memories first but it's not necessary. I ONLY OWN MY OC.)


**All RIGHT Glad I've finally uploaded this! I'd had it sitting in my notebook for maybe... 4 days? Iunno, and I finally looked through and typed it up. So here you are.**

**Slipstream's Life Story.**

**I was thinking of just placing this in one of the already created stories, but I though... nah.**

**So here's an all new story that will have maybe 6+ chapters. **

**Iunno, I'm not physic... I really hope I spelled that right cause I'm lazy.**

**Anyways I'll just let you all get on with the story, hope ya enjoy! Oh, and I will be taking a few OCs for this, though some of the people that I denied previously I will look more closely at, depending on how they would fit.**

**After reading you'll understand what type of OCs I require.**

**Oh, and I may as well say this now since it pertains to ANYFE...**

**Nah. I'll talk about it with the dudes and see what they think. It seems like it'd be fun.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and make sure to R&R!**

* * *

"Freak!" one of the colts shouted and threw a rock, hitting me in my head, causing a slow stream of blood to flow.

"Aww look he's crying!" another joined in.

"What a crybaby!" The third laughed.

"Crybaby crybaby crybaby!" all three of them chanted together.

Many of the adults saw what was going on, but none of them helped. They just smirked and cursed me under their breath.

I slumped to the ground, curling up into a ball to shut out the world. _"Maybe the pain will kill me."_ I thought solemnly, _"That's what Everypony here wants anyways…"_

"Slipstream!" I heard my mom call out in shock.

The colts around me all ran, but not before telling me that I shouldn't have been born. That I was a disease that needed to be exterminated.

I slowly lifted my head, my vision was a little blurry, but I still knew it was her. I didn't want her to see me cry, she'd always taught me to be strong, and I didn't want to let her down. Ignoring the pain, I quickly smiled at her, before blacking out.

When I woke up, the bright sun was shining through the cracks of our wood log home near the outskirts of the village. As I looked around, I saw my mom cooking on the stove. It was then that the smell of Daisy and Tomato soup filled my nose.

I slowly started to lift myself up into a sitting position. But what stopped me was my mom's voice, "Don't get out of bed yet Slippy, rest for now. I'm making you your favorite soup." She turned towards me and gave a glance with her light green eyes before giving me her warm smile and going back to cooking.

I did as she asked and laid back down, passing my time by staring up at the ceiling and counting the holes where the light shines through. I'd lose count a few times because of a cloud passing by, but that's what made it challenging.

Time passed by quickly, and mom brought me a steaming bowl of soup and placed it beside me on a table.

I looked at her, noticing that she had the same warm loving smile that she always had. She then blew on the soup, put a straw in, and asked for me to take a sip.

I did as she asked, leaning over and slowly taking a sip from the straw so I didn't burn myself. It was so good, and the heat of it warmed me up inside and out. I took my mouth off the straw and sat up, wrapping my hooves around her neck and mumbling, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Slippy." She put me back in bed and put the covers over me, telling me to get some rest.

I wasn't tired though, and I really wanted to go and play, or at least do something. Thinking of all not being able to do anything right now got me thinking about Dad… About how he would play with me any chance I got. And how we'd sit around outside in the forest and tell stories until mom called for us.

And how he'd protect me from the other kids who would always hurt me. "Dad.." I mumbled to myself.

I heard my mom stop moving for a moment, "You'll see him soon."

"But when? You said the same thing last month, and the month before that!"

"Slipstream!" she shouted at me, startling me. She cleared her throat, "Now, eat your soup and get some rest okay Slippy?"

I bit my lip, "Okay."

**Two Years Later **

"All right mom I'm going to school!" I shouted and rushed outside with my saddle bag strapped tightly on my back.

"Don't forget your lunch!" She laughed. I dug my hooves the the ground and stopped myself, then turned around, grabbing the lunch bag in my mouth, I open my bag with my wing and drop it in beside my notebook and close the bag.

I then smile, fly up, give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her "Love you, bye!" once more before landing and sprinting off towards the school house.

I make sure to avoid any of the ponies houses as I go through the village, and eventually I end up near the front of the school. My eyes widen in amazement as I notice every detail. The roof was positively glowing and the walls were cut using the newest, sturdiest wood from the edge of the everfree. There was a lot of debate in the matter from what Mom told me, but it looks like it was all sorted out and worth it in the end. Though it didn't really have a door yet… just a door shaped opening.

As I was looking at the school, the other ponies started to run past me, ignoring me all together and talking amongst each other. The whole time, I stood frozen in place.

I know that I was the one that suggested I come to school, and I even told mom that I'd be all right.. but I'm having second thoughts now. The images of the ponies who bully me day in and day out still cloud my mind. It's stopped a little since dad came and saved me from them and threatened the parents, but he won't be back for a long time…

I'm on my own until then.

"I'll just try again tomorrow." I choke out and start backing up slowly. But before I can turn around I bump into… a pony.

I slowly turned around and looked the teacher of the school house in the eyes. He looked completely annoyed, which I knew would not be good for me. "Slipstream…" he huffed and bit his lip, "Hurry up and get inside the school before you're late." With that he walked ahead, carrying his case in his magic.

I was… confused? I mean, normally he'd be one of the ponies who would throw rocks and call me names. Come to think of it, those other ponies didn't do anything either.

But why?

"I said hurry up!" he yelled and went inside the school..

"O-okay!" I shouted back and followed after him. Before I went in the school I took a deep breath and thought maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Then followed in after him.

* * *

**So it looks like little Slippy is going to school for the first time.**

**BTdubbs, he's 11 now. And this is set in the rule of Celestia and Luna's parents, soooo really long time. I may have messed up before, but Ill just say now that this is maybe 2 or 3 thousand years before Teh Mane 6.**

**So yeh, use dat imaginations.**

**Hope ya liked it, thanks you for reading!**


End file.
